secretlifeamericanteenagerfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian
' Adrian Boykewich nee Lee' (Francia Raisa) is the soon to be ex-wife of Ben Boykewich and mother of the late Mercy Boykewich who was stillborn. Adrian is daughter of Ruben and Cindy Lee Enriquez (who were teenage parents themselves), best friend of Grace Bowman and Amy Juergens and ex-girlfriend of Ricky Underwood, Antonio, and Max. Adrian is intelligent, both book smart and street smart, hard-edged, and emotional. Although she is a straight A student and a majorette, she has a reputation for being a charmer and the "school slut". She also has strong feelings for Ricky, despite her claims that she doesn't anymore after they stop talking to each other. Adrian grew up never knowing who her father was, until she went on a search to find him. Now she lives with her mother, who married her father after 16 years, and live next door to the Jeurgens. Her mother is a attendant and her father is a DA. Adrian and Ben had a one night stand which resulted in Adrian after Joey died, getting pregnant because Ben's condom broke and she forgot that she had not been taking her birth control pills long enough for them to be effective. She had her mind set on abortion, but she eventually backed out and decided to keep the baby. Adrian's decision to keep the baby has received a lot of positive support from her father, and even Amy who had called her to let her know that she is giving Adrian the same offer she once gave her to be friends because Amy said that one day, their kids might even play together.However, Adrian's pregnancy ended with her having a still born baby is born dead in the episode ....Or Not To Be. Which throws her into an extreme depression. Season 1 Season 2 In the episode "The Rhythm Of Life " Adrian has sex with Ben because Amy kissed Ricky. Adrian was mad at Ricky for kissing Amy. In the episode "Good Girls and Boys", Ricky breaks up with her due to the fact that she slept with Ben. In the episode "I Got You Babe", Adrian fears she may be pregnant due to the fact that she changed birth control around the time she slept with Ben and his condom broke. During the season finale, Adrian tells Ben she may be pregnant from their encounter and they go into Ben's bathroom so she can take a pregnancy test. The test comes back positive and they are both heartbroken. During the Season 3 premiere, Adrian tells Ben she's not pregnant and she got her period but Ben thinks Adrian is lying. At the end of the episode, Adrian calls the Women's Clinic. In the second episode of season 3, Adrian gets morning sickness and vomits. Ashley comes over to Adrian's house to ask for a ride to school. Ashley smells the vomit and stays home with Adrian to help her out. Adrian tells Ashley she is pregnant and plans to get abortion. Ashley tells Adrian should tell Ben but she says she can't because "Ben doesnt want to know, he just wants to be with your sister". Adrian's dad doesn't know about her pregnancy, but Adrian wants to tell her mom when she comes back. Adrian plans to have an abortion but then she can't do it and decides to keep the baby with Ben. After Amy finds out from Ben that Adrian is pregnant with his child, she offers her friendship to Adrian and Adrian accepts. Ricky talks to Adrian for the first time since their break up and they kiss. But they agree to just be friends. However, Adrian admits to her baby that she is still in love with Ricky. Season 3 In Season 3, Episode 14, the end shows Ben and Adrian kiss after he tells her that he wants her to keep the friendship ring he gave he. Right now she's grieving over her daughter Mercy, who was stillborn for unknown reasons. In the episode "Hole in the Wall", Adrian goes for a walk in the morning and when she comes back, she has a talk with Ben that she's come to the conclusion that Mercy, their daughter, wasn't meant to be here, and that she had to accept that. Then, while Ben is at school, she calls Amy, who is with Grace, and asks them to help her clean out the nursery that day after school. Amy says that they'll be there for her if she needs them and suggests to Adrian that they donate all of Mercy's unused things to the church nursery where Amy works. Adrian agrees, and Grace arrives later with her new boyfriend, Daniel, to help Adrian move everything. Grace asks Adrian why she decided to move everything now, and Adrian says that this time next year she'll have another baby. This could mean that she's already pregnant again, or she's still trying to get pregnant by Ben. Amy tells Ricky about it later that day, and Ricky tells Ben while their at work together. Ben comes rushing home to Adrian, who is standing in the empty nursery, pleased with herself. Ben begins to yell at her, telling her that she was selfish and that she had no right to do this because Mercy was his daughter, too. Then Ben demands to know where Mr. Bear (a stuffed animal that looks more like a monkey than a bear) is, and Adrian tries to calm him down, saying that it's probably with Mercy's other things. Ben starts blubbering, saying that his mother gave it to him. Then he proceeds to tell Adrian that he never wanted to marry her, and that he felt it was wrong to cheat on Amy and Ricky (which was only half-true because Amy and Ben were still broken up at that point) and that he'd wished none of this had ever happened. After Ben stomps out to get his beloved bear, Adrian takes out her anger on Mercy's yellow wall, by punching a hole in it. Surprisingly, Ben does not come back. We last see Adrian sitting in a corner of Mercy's nursery, rocking steadily, listening to her with the music turned up too loud. As the camera pulls back, we see that she's punched numerous holes in the wall as the episode ends. Adrian comes back to school, meeting everybody again. She kisses Ben again, who is very suprised seeing her. She tells Katelyn O'Malley that she is better, but that she still has to lose a couple of pounds. She also lies about that Ben didn't want her to go to cosmetology school in New York(though he told her he thought it was a great idea). She also lies about taking walks with Ben, though she did it by herself while listening to Rolling in the Deep by Adele. When Adrian holds John, Amy can see in her eyes, that she really want to have another baby. Amy calls Grace, who reveals that Adrian told her she wanted another baby. Amy gets very suprised. She tells Ricky, and begs him to talk to Ben about it, because she thinks Adrian is going to trick him into having sex with her. Season 4 Relationships 'Ben Boykewich' Ben Boykewich Adrian and Ben started to have an intimate relationship when they both wanted to get back at their ex's Amy and Ricky because of a kiss. After getting back at them Adrian finds out she is pregnant and tells Ben. They begin spending time together and developing a relationship and eventually married in a small private wedding in the presence of their families at the Boykewich Mansion. In the season three finale, "Or Not To Be," Adrian and Ben learned that their unborn daughter had passed away in the womb and the doctors don't not know why. Adrian then gave birth to their stillborn daughter, Mercy, Ben and Adrian got to hold her. The experience scarred her deeply, as she was truly excited and looking forward to being a mother. This event leaves both her and Ben devastated. 'Richard (Ricky) Underwood' Adrian and Ricky were in a relationship at the beginning of the show both having sex with each other their relationship was open, allowing them to have sex with other people. Later, Ricky says he doesn't want her having sex with other guys, but he still wants to date other girls. They also enjoyed having sex with each other. They broke up when Ben got her pregnant. But it is revealed, after she decides not to get pregnant again, she wants to go after Ricky. 'Grace Bowman' Adrian and Grace are best friends (somewhat like sisters) in the show talking to each other on the phone and every morning at school. Adrian was also the cause of Grace and Jack breaking up. Ricky and Grace soon got to together then broke up. Adrian and Grace are really close friends who are always there for each other. Adrian is always looking out for Grace. She even told her that she wasn't ready to have sex, and not to cry at school because it would make her embarressed later. They stopped being best friends when Adrian started her quest to regain Ricky. They later apologized to each other and became friends again. The two best friends will share a lesbian love affair in Season 4.periodttttt